


Toying with Troi

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Playing Doctor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Beverly uses her medical knowledge skillfully





	Toying with Troi

“Can you please tell me where the pain is?” asked Beverly.

“Oh, well, I couldn’t really say where it’s the worst,” began Deanna nervously. She stopped as Beverly pretended to glare down at her.

“Oh sorry, Doctor. I mean, it’s really hurting me around my tummy,” she tried again. 

“There you go. Good girl.”

Crusher ate up the vision of her adorable girlfriend lying on her back in the empty Sickbay. She looked side to side to assure herself that there was indeed no peeping crewmember waiting to watch them, before she fingered the tiny silver zipper at Deanna’s neck and began to slowly, just slowly, tug it down: 

Inching it over those smooth collar-bones jutting out, over the pointed peaks of her perky breasts, down over her slender waist, and over the curves and dips of her legs, her thighs, and her calves, until her uniform lay undone at her ankles. 

The Doctor grasped Deanna’s breasts with both hands, curling her fingers around her cups and noticing how hard her nipples were meeting her touch.

“Does it hurt here, or somewhere else?” 

“Oh no, that doesn’t hurt, that feels nice. It’s somewhere else,” whined Deanna. 

Beverly moved her hand down to Deanna’s soft stomach and slipped her index finger in and out of her, in and out of her belly button, tickling her navel. 

“What about here?” 

“No, still no. It’s lower than that, a bit lower.”

Beverly cocked her head to the side and smiled as she removed her finger from her navel and buried it in the cloud of fluffy black hairs between Deanna’s legs, clenching down once she’s found her girl’s special spot. Deanna squinched, her black eyes closing shut and her pink lips popping open. 

“Yes, that’s where--where I just constricted and tight, like something’s grabbing me, and I just feel so anxious.”

“Oh really? And how does this make it feel?”

The pad of Beverly’s finger pressed down on Deanna’s clitoris and began to rub--slowly, gradually, firmly pushing in on Deanna’s clit, already engorged from being naked in front of Beverly. She sucked in her breath. 

“That---ah---makes it feel a little better.”

Deanna’s clit began to swell as the pressure grew more intense, as Beverly sped up the pressing rotations around the little nub, her blue eyes sharp as she looked Deanna right in the eye and pressed deeper, harder, faster, jolting Deanna in quick, jerky spasms. 

“Not! Enough!” Deanna managed to make out.

“Oh? Not enough?” mocked the Doctor. “What does it need, a good-luck kiss?”

The Doctor put her hand at her side and leaned her face down in between Deanna’s legs, black hairs brushing up against her cheeks as she reached her tongue towards her clitoris and began flicking her tongue back and forth, up and down, side to side, all over the needy arousal that was twitching with each lick and lap--

“Yes, it’s what I--oh God!--It’s what I needed!” Deanna struggled under the busy mouth of her Doctor as the violent, uncontrollable feeling of euphoria started to build between her legs, shaking her small frame, jiggling the fat of her breasts as the bounced, her vagina thrusting onto Beverly, until she gasped, her wetness flowing, squelching out of her body and into Beverly’s mouth. Beverly licked her lips and smiled slyly.

“Goes to show how a kiss a day keeps the doctor away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to give feedback


End file.
